


Silver Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Phasma pegs Hux.  Brief mention of Hux/Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lady

“You're shaking.”

“I am not.”

Hux frowned at Phasma's little laugh, and how easily she pulled his legs apart. Her grip alone had more strength than what he had in his calves – at least that's how it felt. It had taken enough courage for him to admit what he wanted from her; there was no turning back now that he'd committed.

Still, he couldn't help being afraid.

“I'm not going to hurt you, General. If you don't relax, this will be unpleasant.”

He swallowed, glancing down at the thick, gleaming appendage that was strapped around her hips. The brief, fumbling past affairs with other officers hadn't prepared him for this. Hux glanced back up at Phasma, her armor gleaming in the dark, helmet staring back at him apathetically.

“Aren't you going to take that off?” 

“I prefer to leave it on.” She said coolly, reaching for a small bottle that had been placed on Hux's nightstand. His attention turned entirely to the liquid she was spreading on the metal shaft. The dim lights of his room bounced off of her gloves and armor, reflecting off of the smooth surfaces in an array of colors. He would've admired it more if anxiety wasn't pooling in his stomach. Still, he had to appreciate that Phasma was somewhat considerate.

“Is there anything you'd like me to say?” Phasma asked casually as she positioned herself closer, running her hands down his thighs lightly. Hux flinched at the cold gloves, but Phasma simply continued to run her hands up and down, attempting to help him relax.

“What do you mean?” 

Phasma shrugged. “Sometimes the others prefer I speak to them in a certain manner.”

“Oh, no. That's uh...not necessary.”

She nodded, then slid her hand further down his leg, reaching down between his legs, then further to the tight ring of flesh. Hux took in a sharp breath at the cold leather pressing against his entrance, back stiffening as he shuddered. Phasma suddenly paused, pulling her hand away. Hux frowned and looked up, only to breath a small sigh of relief when Phasma simply removed the metal armor from her gloves, leaving the leather on. She poured more of the lubricant fluid over her gloved hand, bringing it back down between Hux's legs.

“Oh-!” He yelped, her gloved finger pressing in without the slightest pause. He shuddered at the cold, slick leather as it intruded and prodded into him. Arching his back, Hux let out a shaky sigh as he finally felt himself begin to relax. 

Phasma chuckled softly, her other hand pressing against the inside of his thigh. She slid her finger in and out of him slowly, staring down at Hux as he breathed deeply. Another finger pressed its way in, Hux biting his lip as she stretched the tight skin. He felt the heat down his body and was desperate for it to grow, beginning to press himself down on her fingers, wriggling against her hand.

Phasma slid her fingers out of him, eliciting a groan of annoyance from Hux.

“Patience.” She chided, before sliding both fingers back in. 

Hux did his best to stay still, occasionally taking in a sharp breath every couple of seconds. The heat was steady for the most part, but he wanted more, and knew Phasma enjoyed watching him squirm. A few minutes of torturous, slow thrusts from Phasma's fingers passed and Hux felt himself growing more needy. Phasma seemed to grow bored as well, and pulled her fingers away to grab his thigh.

“Are we relaxed now?” She asked, a hint of condescension in her voice. Normally it would've spurred Hux to give her a glare or angry word, but at her mercy all he could do was comply.

“Yes..” He breathed, shifting and gripping the sides of his bed tightly. 

“Are we ready?” She continued, stroking his inner thighs lightly with gloved hands. He nodded impatiently, all fear driven away by need. 

“Yes! Today please, if it's not too much trouble.”

Phasma tsk'd, wagging her finger at him. She brought the tip of the cold metal shaft to Hux's entrance, the sudden chill causing him to gasp softly. Her hands clamped down on his hips, slowly pushing the slick length of metal into him. She stopped just a few centimeters in, earning an angry glare from the other.

“Wh-what...” He breathed, attempting to thrust his hips down onto it, desperate for an end to the dull heat. Phasma didn't respond, pulling out just barely, then jerking her hips lightly to press back in. The light, shallow movements caused Hux to writhe and bend to try and force himself down further. She wouldn't allow it, pressing one hand down just above his own throbbing member, and keeping the other firmly around his thigh. With the leverage she had, Phasma kept him just on the tip, ignoring his jerky, desperate movements.

“Phasma, please.” Hux whispered, closing his eyes, bringing a hand up to his face and exhaling sharply. 

“Phasma what?” She asked, leaning forward. He could practically hear the smirk on her lips. She moved her hand to wrap around his length, stroking the base of it with her thumb.

“Auh – Please!” He repeated, voice breaking at the sudden touch. 

“That's better.”

Hux wasn't prepared for the sudden, violent thrust from Phasma. He cried out, gripping the sheets hard enough that his knuckles turned white, head falling back on the pillows. The single thrust had nearly buried the entire shaft into him, and Phasma pressed forward slowly until finally it was buried to the hilt. She stood still, watching Hux writhe on the bed. Every movement he made caused the thick length of metal within him to press against something new – drawing out a fresh sound from his lips as he tried to stay still. Hux knew if he kept squirming that he'd push himself to a climax all too soon.

Carefully he tried to relax, chest rising and falling heavily as he opened his eyes, staring up at the black, slick ceiling. With each heaving breath he had to force himself to stay still, Phasma's left hand sliding up his body and wrapping around to support his back. Phasma didn't move, watching Hux breath and tremble beneath her. Small, sudden jolts would shoot through his lower body, causing his legs to twitch and jerk. He whimpered quietly, clutching the covers and turning his face away. He could feel her body shake from silent laughter, hand rubbing his back as she began to pull out.

Her thrusts became slow and easy, Hux sighing in relief, legs relaxing from their previous, tense state. Phasma brought his legs around her waist, letting him squeeze her torso and pull her closer. She continued at a relaxed pace for a while, stroking her hand up and down Hux's length, pausing now and then to squeeze and massage around the base. 

“Faster, please.” Hux whispered. Phasma didn't comply at first, letting Hux grow impatient and needy once more until she finally obliged. 

Quickening her thrusts, Phasma stared down at Hux as he began to press his hips down to meet each rough, quick motion. Her breaths were silenced by her mask, and even this effort wasn't too taxing on her. Hux on the other hand was already sweating, moaning loudly, completely unashamed – or unaware – of the sounds echoing out from his room. The wanton noises from the General grew louder, turning to pleading, desperate sounds. 

His hands moved down to his stomach, but before they could reach between his legs, Phasma grabbed his wrists, leaning forward and pinning them down against the bed. Hux groaned and arched his back sharply, Phasma's sharp thrust angling up and striking his prostate. He felt himself grow lightheaded, each sharp jerk sending powerful, hot bursts through his legs and stomach. 

Phasma's grip on his wrists grew tighter and she quickened her pace, thrusting into him roughly. She brought one hand away to wrap around his member, Hux's fingers curling into the sheets once they were free. She stroked along his length quickly, and that, combined with her rough, forceful movements sent Hux into a mess of incoherent cries and moans. 

A few drops of the oil that Phasma had generously prepared him with had fallen on to his inner thigh, causing the skin to tingle. Those few points were all that he could feel, the rest of him having gone numb and tight. Hux tried to hold out a little bit more, anything to prolong this rare event. Phasma seemed to notice, his stamina drawing her attention after another minute of her powerful, rough thrusts hadn't brought him over the edge. 

She stared down at him, calming her breathing before speaking. “Imagine Ren seeing you in such a state.” She paused, the audible grin returning, “Or I wonder if that's who you're wishing was in my place, General?”

A sudden flush came to Hux's face, brought on by embarrassment – Phasma could read him all too well. He closed his eyes once more, the thought of Ren bent over him, mask off, hands pinning him down, became all too easy to succumb to. 

A few sharp, weak breaths proceeded the sudden cry he gave, Phasma's hand on him stroking hard as he came. She reached down to support him, Hux's hips thrusting weakly up into the air as warm liquid spilled out on to his stomach. Her gloved hand stroked him gently, finally pulling away once he was completely spent. Phasma didn't stop her thrusting, pressing sharply into Hux until he went completely limp on the bed, legs falling down from around her waist. She continued for a little longer, watching Hux grimace and wince, grunting in mild discomfort. She took that as her cue, pulling her hands away and easing herself out of him. He shuddered as the long metal shaft slid out, sighing in relief once it was over. 

He didn't bother to open his eyes or look to see what was happening, he could hear just as well that Phasma was putting her gauntlet armor back on and gathering her cape. There was a slight pause, then the sudden welcome feeling of his blanket being drawn over him. Hux opened his eyes, looking up at Phasma's towering form with mild confusion.

“You're so frail you might freeze. You would do well to spend some time with me in the fitness lab to increase your stamina and constitution.”

Hux rolled his eyes, pulling his covers tighter around him. “When it begins to interfere with my performance as your superior, Captain, you may proceed to give me further advice on my health and fitness.”

“Even officers must maintain a standard of fitness, General Hux. That being said,” He could hear the clicks and sounds of fabric against metal as Phasma removed her harness, “You did last longer than I expected.”

“I'm flattered.”

Phasma's laugh was low and quiet, and Hux simply curled up further under the warm covers as she walked out of the room.


End file.
